


Royal Icing (Tuffet Drabbles)

by idontevenknowugh



Series: Drowning in Drabbles [14]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Oral Sex, Tuffet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23385403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontevenknowugh/pseuds/idontevenknowugh
Summary: Uggy'sToriel/Muffet drabbles. Check chapter titles for Big warnings, summaries for detailed warnings.
Relationships: Muffet/Toriel (Undertale)
Series: Drowning in Drabbles [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/908838
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. US Tuffet - Angst

**Author's Note:**

> Just because she understands doesn't mean she likes it. 
> 
> Warnings: US Tuffet, oral sex, angst

Muffet turned off the open sign and sighed. She could still see Papyrus stumbling home in the snow. He would make it, she knew. He always did. 

So she didn’t need to feel any guilt as she turned and gave her full attention to the figure in the corner wearing a deep purple hood. She was sipping a cup of yellow flower tea, and had half a slice of cheesecake still on her plate. Muffet danced over, her skirt brushing the chairs and tables she still needed to put up. They could wait. 

“Not to your liking?” she asked, settling into that warm, soft lap and grabbing the fork with one hand. Two more arms wrapped around Toriel’s shoulders while a fourth pulled the tie of her hood. The material hissed back, exposing silky soft ears, adorable little horns, and kind eyes. 

“I was saving some for you,” the queen of monsters replied in soft, deep tones. Muffet hummed and cut herself a bite, spearing it with sharp jab. 

“You know I can have all the cake I want, right?” Muffet commented before sticking the bite into her mouth and savoring the sweet, rich, creamy custard. 

“And yet,” Toriel laughed, pressing her snout to Muffet’s face. 

“And yet,” Muffet agreed. She pulled the fork out out and slowly licked the remnants of cheesecake off it. Toriel didn’t even let her finish. She snatched the fork out of Muffet’s hand and pulled her tighter onto her lap. 

As their mouths met for a wet, messy, desperate kiss, Muffet wriggled her way to straddling Toriel. Her skirt puffed up around her. Large paws cupped her ass, pressing Muffet’s pussy against Toriel’s stomach. 

“Muffet,” Toriel breathed as they broke away to exchange a heated look. Muffet smiled and licked her fangs. Toriel used her snout to nudge Muffet’s chin up. Her long tongue tickled under the neckline of her dress before running up her neck. 

“Oh yes,” Muffet moaned, two of her hands undoing her hair and shaking it out. The rest clung to Toriel as if she was a lifeline. 

Toriel chuffed and nuzzled her neck at the same time she fondled one of her breasts. Her touch was always so gentle. Muffet felt like she was being pampered, and she did love to be pampered. 

Always mindful of the dishes that were so hard won from the dump, Toriel picked Muffet up. It was effortless for her to stand with one arm around Muffet’s back while the other supported her bottom. Muffet’s hands tightened in her fur. She was only startled. Toriel would never drop her. 

They didn’t go far. Toriel took her to the next table over. She nudged a couple of chairs out of the way, and then gently laid Muffet back on the table. Muffet pulled her into a kiss, unwilling to separate, despite what she knew was coming. Shivers ran across her skin, leaving goosebumps. 

Toriel eventually pulled away, though she even looked regretful. They’d said goodbye too many times. Muffet almost wanted to ask her to stop, to stay with her face pressed to Muffet’s all night long. 

She bit her lip and stayed quiet. Toriel carefully pulled her panties down and off. With an unnatural grace for her size, she got down onto her knees and pulled Muffet’s skirt up over her head. Muffet would never lose the thrill of seeing the queen kneel between her legs. 

Toriel applied her tongue well, licking over Muffet’s lips with the skull of long practice. Muffet moaned, four of her arms grabbing onto the table while two grabbed onto Toriel. The little nubs of horns rubbed at her hands through the fabric. 

That long tongue dove into her pussy with a squelch. Muffet arched up off the table with a cry. Toriel gently held her hips, keeping her up like that as she delved deeper. Toriel’s nose rubbed over Muffet’s clit, making it tingle. She tilted her head to go a bit further, as far as she possibly could, before licking at the walls of Muffet’s vagina. 

“Oh! Oh yes! Yes!” Muffet wailed breathlessly. Toriel rocked her head, shaking Muffet and the whole table with the motion. She wrapped her legs around Toriel's neck to steady herself. Toriel's paws slipped down to support her hips and massage lightly. Muffet used her legs to roll her pussy against Toriel's mouth. Toriel moved with her, pulling her tongue out to lick over the lips aggressively. Muffet whined, approaching a peak. Just a little bit further and she would... she would...

"Oh Toriel! Ah!" Muffet yelled, arching hard off the table as her muscles stiffened with the hard rush of release. Toriel didn't slow, licking up everything with pleased hums. The last wave of the intense pleasure faded, and Muffet fell back into Toriel's paws as softer tremors took its place. Her whole body tingled. She wasn't done, however.

"Muffet, you're stunning," Toriel said huskily, pulling away to lick at Muffet's inner thigh.

"Get up here," Muffet panted. Toriel laughed and stood with only a little difficulty. Muffet worried suddenly about the restaurant's hard tile and Toriel's knees, but the Queen of monsters easily picked her up off the table and moved them to a booth. With a bit more awareness back, Muffet was glad, since there was no way the table would have been able to support them both.

She set Muffet down gently so she was laying on the softer vinyl, then she straightened and gathered up her robe so she could remove her own panties. Muffet pushed herself up onto two elbows to watch. There was no mistaking the large dark spot in the crotch of the underwear. She grinned as Toriel showed a bit of pink through the fur on her cheeks and set them aside.

"Come on, I want to feel you," Muffet said coyly, reaching two arms for her while the last two began to unbutton her dress down the front, lowering the neckline. The blush spread. Toriel hiked her robe back up and climbed onto the bench, her left leg over Muffet's right one, and her right under Muffet's left. Muffet rested it on the table, opening herself up to Toriel.

Toriel stroked her thigh, leaning down to kiss her. Muffet slid two hands under Toriel's ears, reveling in how soft she was, and held her there. Their tongues tangled, Toriel's taste was mixed with her own musk. Muffet moaned against Toriel's mouth. She wiggled, pushing up with her hips. The angle wasn't quite right, but she managed to slide her pussy against Toriel's. It was super slick with arousal, which only made Muffet's wetter, as well. There was no friction, but Toriel broke away from the kiss to sit up, and suddenly there as pressure.

"Oh my!" Muffet groaned. Toriel gave a husky laugh and began to rock herself over Muffet. The added pressure of her weight made Muffet see stars. Two of her arms braced against the wall to make sure they were pressed together as tightly as possible. Toriel moaned and jerked her hips with a lack of control that made Muffet flush. She loved Toriel, the dignified Queen, but she loved releasing Toriel from that even more. Every time she managed to break away from the capitol to come see Muffet, which was rarer and rarer, the toll of being the rock supportting monster-kind showed even more.

"Muffet," she purred, pausing in her movement to lean down and yank Muffet's dress to the side, reveling her left breast. Toriel licked and nipped at it, drawing Muffet's chest up into the attention. This was the Toriel Muffet loved, the one that went after her own needs, and needed Muffet.

Toriel licked and kissed her way over to the other breast, moving the fabric out of the way to give it the same treatment. Muffet moaned louder. They each jerked and rubbed their hips any which way that would give them contact with the other. For a few minutes, Muffet was humping Toriel's leg, soaking her fur with slick. Muffet was sweating, hot and lost in the pure sensation of desire. Neither of them spoke, limited to moans, whimpers, and groans as they found what they needed in each other.

Toriel suddenly tensed, tightening her legs around Muffet as she rocked in place. Liquid gushed over Muffet's pussy, soaking into her pubic hair and running down onto her belly. She watched with every single one of her eyes. Toriel arched back, her ears waving. Her mouth parted in the softest, deepest moan Muffet had ever heard. It made her shiver. Toriel was stunning, just stunning with all of her power and kindness, responsibility and playfulness. Muffet basked in her presence, coming to completion again as Toriel ground down hard against her.

Even completely spent and panting, Toriel braced herself on the back of the bench and the table so she wouldn't fall on Muffet. As much as she wanted to cuddle, Muffet wasn't sure that it would go well with her on the bottom. She didn't suggest moving, however. If she did, this visit would end. Toriel could never spend the night.

So they stayed as they were, staring at each other with lidded eyes and panting. Muffet reached for Toriel's face. Toriel obliged, lowering it so Muffet could cup it as they met for a different kind of kiss. This one was slow, tender, mournful. They both knew the clock was running out on their time together, and neither knew when they would get this chance again. Muffet had to blink back tears as they parted. The last thing she should do was make it any harder for Toriel. She already carried too much.

"I must go," Toriel said softly. She stood, breaking the contact between their bodies. As she slipped her underwear back on and straightened her robes, Muffet turned onto her side, pressing her face against the booth's back to hide the tears that escaped.

"My love!" Toriel exclaimed, and there was a rustle, followed by two thuds, as she fell to her knees next to the booth. Muffet was scooped up and enveloped in silk and fluffy fur. She grabbed onto Toriel with every single hand as she began to cry in earnest. She couldn't stop herself.

"I don't want you to go," she gasped. Toriel sat back and rocked her, making soft shushing noises.

"It's going to be okay," she murmured. "I'll be back... soon." The hesitation before the word told the truth of what was meant to be a kind lie. She would try to be back soon, but if the underground couldn't spare her, she wouldn't come. Muffet wasn't mad at her for it. Part of what she loved was how Toriel cared about everyone. She had to share, knowing that no one else got the depth of love she did.

Nodding, she calmed her tears and broke out of Toriel's grasp.

"I know," she replied, forcing her lips up into a smile as she helped Toriel get up... so she could leave.


	2. Wares for Sale - angst, no smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muffet's not sure what Toriel thought she was buying.
> 
> Warnings: Angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might actually be in love with this ship. Why is it so good? It's so good. <3

"Ma'am," the guard half bowed as he held the door open for Muffet. She tittered and carefully walked inside, the pile of boxes balanced in two arms. Two more braced them from the top. Tripping, falling, and sending pastries flying across the throne room still seemed too likely a possibility. She tapped over to the waiting tables and delivered them to a stable surface with a sigh of relief. Whatever else happened today, she couldn't embarrass Toriel.

Looking around, she was struck by how plain the room was, aside from the carpet of golden flowers. The throne paled in comparison, though it sat neatly in the middle of the room that was more garden than not. The outer edges were well worn, and even now monsters bustled to and fro setting up chairs and small cocktail tables along the other side of the room. No one crossed into the circle of blooms, no matter how hurried their steps.

Anxiously, Muffet pulled open the first box and began to set her creations on the displays, sent ahead and set up perfectly. She would have told anyone that her baked goods were the best ever made, but that was before she was hired to cater at the palace. Muffet straightened her shoulders. Toriel would never do it out of pity, it wasn't her style.

The setup took longer than she expected, but eventually the room was decked out in rich fabrics and guided dishes. It was all a little much for Muffet, but she couldn't help parting her mouth in awe when it was done.

"Her Highness, Quee--" a guard called out into the room, halting all the work. The other monsters straightened as one, and Muffet couldn't help but do the same. Before he could finish, however, Toriel spoke over him in her deep, melodic voice.

"Oh, none of that, please."

She swept into the room in bright purple and white robes. Gold thread made up the details across the chest and around the sleeves. Her eyes were tired as they swept over the room. They stopped when they met Muffets and the smallest of smiles curled along the bottom of her snout.

"Thank you for your hard work, everyone," she announced, voice filling the room. Every one of Muffet's eyes fell closed. It was like being enveloped in a soft blanket, hearing that voice. She shook herself out of it and straightened again. No one had noticed. There was a murmur of thanks as the other monsters bowed and curtsied to the Queen.

"Please, go take a break before we get started," she swept her arm at the door. "I'll see you back here in an hour."

They all went, though the guard that had tried to announce her had to be nudged out of the room by Toriel's gentle hands. Finally, the doors closed and the room was empty, except for them. Toriel hadn't said it, but Muffet had assumed--hoped--that she didn't mean her. When the Queen turned to meet her eyes again and open her arms wide, that hope became reality.

"Toriel," Muffet breathed as she crashed into her lover and was enveloped in the warm, strong, gentle embrace.

"Muffet..." Toriel sighed, her soft nose rubbed against Muffet's ear as she tucked her head against her.

They stayed like that for what felt like forever, but was nowhere near enough time. The stillness was disrupted by Toriel starting to kiss Muffet's ear, then her temple, making her eyes wince closed. Giggling, Muffet pushed her way free of the hug and cupped the Queens face in three hands.

"What am I doing here?"

Toriel blinked at her.

"You're here to cater the meeting."

"That's it?"

"That's it..." Toriel straightened and brushed her robes. Muffet thought she saw traces of flour on the deep purple, but it was probably her imagination. She had changed into this lavender and black dress just before leaving to make sure that there wasn't a speck of anything on her.

"...if that's all you want."

Muffet's forehead curled down. That didn't seem exactly fair. Muffet wanted more. She wanted so much more. Everything. She wanted to steal Toriel away and keep her all to herself. She wanted to see her lover smile and without the weight of an entire kingdom ready to crush her. She wanted to know that Toriel actually fucking slept, and she wanted to be there when Toriel woke.

"I _don't_ want to be known as the Queen's dalliance," she sniffed, "who was only hired for her body, and not her skills."

Toriel's eyes widened, a blush spreading over her face and down her ears. Muffet could see her shoulders stiffen into 'Queen mode', and felt a sharp pang of regret. She knew what Toriel went through. Her words hadn't been exactly fair, either. Her soul dipped, however, as Toriel brushed past her. The damage had been done.

"Even someone like me," she said, her tone formal, "can taste the love and care you put into your food. I would have you to represent Us."

"Tori..." Muffet reached after her with all of her arms. "I'm sorry." She waited in place, every sense straining for a sign Toriel accepted.

"I am sorry, as well." Toriel's shoulders slowly curved forward. "I didn't mean for you to think--"

Muffet reached her and wrapped every single arm around her in a hug that was much more desperate than the one they had shared before. Her face was smushed against Toriel's back, but she didn't want to every let go.

"My dear," Toriel huffed, a hint of a smile in the sound. Her paws covered Muffet's hands, both of them enough to cover all three sets.

"I didn't mean for you to think I just invited you here to do... those things. I have always loved your work."

"You never eat more than a bite," Muffet muttered against her. She had always thought Toriel hated her baking. It had been fine, Toriel wasn't required to like her cooking to like her, up until the request she bring hundreds of pastries to the palace. She had thought that. She had thought she was fine with that, too. She had been wrong, apparently.

"I'm saving them," Toriel replied softly.

"I told you..." Muffet turned her head and rest the side of it against Toriel. "...I can have all the sweets I want."

"Not for you, for us. I want to eat them with you." She coughed. "But we always get distracted."

Muffet flushed and buried her face again. That was officially the cutest and the most embarrassing thing she had ever heard. They stayed like that for far too long, but Muffet didn't know how to face Toriel right now. She just knew she wanted to be with her, now and forever. It was an ache deep in her chest that nothing would soothe. She would just have to live with it.

"My dear," Toriel said softly, again, and turned, breaking Muffet's hold. They resumed the hug facing each other, Toriel's hands rubbed up and down Muffet's back as she began to cry, then sob. "My sweet, sweet darling."

She pulled Muffet up into her arms so she was cradled there, no longer standing. Muffet clutched at her robes. Some deep part of her knew that crying on Toriel's outfit for tonight was a terrible idea, but she couldn't stop. Toriel didn't seem to care, soothing her with touch and voice.

"I love you."

"You're amazing, perfect."

"I love you so much. Seeing you made this day bearable."

"You're the most talented monster I've ever met."

"I love you. I love how you love what you do."

"You're precious to me. The most precious."

When Muffet finally calmed down enough to look up, she found herself in a completely different part of the room. Toriel was still holding her, but golden flowers rustled softly around them.

"T--Toriel..." she sniffled, "sh--should I be...?"

"Shhh," Toriel soothed, shifting Muffet so she was sitting on her lap, resting against her chest. "Why shouldn't you be?"

"Because this is the throne," Muffet whispered. Toriel's chest bounced with soft laughter.

"It's just a chair."

"Blasphemy!" Muffet sat up quickly.

"Is it?" Toriel asked, sighing. She settled back into the throne, keeping Muffet with her. "All of this," she swept her arm across the decorations, "is pointless. No matter how much we pretend, I am just as powerless against the barrier as the smallest of whimsuns. The things I've done to break it... I do not deserve their faith. I do not deserve their love, or y--" 

Muffet cut her off with a kiss. It was deep, wet, and full of all the love Muffet had for Toriel, no matter what she said. There wasn't anything she could do that would make Muffet stop loving her.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m on Pillowfort and Twitter!


End file.
